


Good Things

by hollywoodratpack



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodratpack/pseuds/hollywoodratpack
Summary: A cute fic of when Tamaki and Kyoya have grown up. All in all, very wholesome.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 26





	Good Things

“Damn, it really is a shame,” Kyoya said while halfway gazing out of the uncovered window. Snow laid across the city streets in large mounds from being pushed out of the side to maintain traffic of local merchants. As he said this, another man walked up and kissed his cheek. Said man was, of course, Suoh, holding a pair of mismatched mugs acquired from many a journey to different local stores.

“It’s tragic, honestly. I absolutely hate the idea of being stuck with you,” Tamaki replied. He gestured to a small table and sat down the mugs with a slight wobble. With that same I-can’t-believe-how-amazing-you-are smile, Tamaki gestured to the table and said, “We really need to fix that… and by we, I mean you.” “You really expect me to do that,” Kyoya replied with a roll of his eyes. “I can’t even make scrambled eggs right. And we can jut hire someone”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding- Besides, what else do you keep me around for?” Both laughed and took their mugs. Kyoya took a sip of his, prepared just how he liked it: straight black coffee. Honestly, it’s a good thing he doesn’t like many adjustments. After all, how else would they be able to store the supplies white chocolate milk Tamaki was drinking?

Both were still wearing pajamas, and by pajamas I mean Kyoya’s undershirts and flannel pants. As he sipped his drink, all Kyoya could do was think about how beautiful his boyfriend was. “You know, sometimes you make me think I’m the luckiest guy in the world Tamaki,” he laughed. Tamaki shook his head.

“You’re so stupid babe,” said Tamaki while walking his mug to a place on the counter. Just as Kyoya finished his cup, Tamaki hurled a jacket from the coat rack towards him. He was already dressed in layers and lacing up boots. Tamaki ran over and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door.

He chased Tamaki down the halls and stairs of the apartment building and out into the small yard mainly fenced off for those with pets. Tamaki had just enough of a head start to make it down before him, but he didn’t seem to be outside. All of a sudden, a snowball hit Kyoya square between the eyes. He heard Tamaki cackling from behind a pillar.

“You did not just-,” began Kyoya, as another snowball hit him in the side of his arm. “You’re on,” yelled Kyoya as he shook his head. The two ran in circles, the battle going on for way longer than most grown men would participate in a snowball fight. In fact, Kyoya would’ve refused in any other context, but something about seeing Tamaki’s smiling face red with cold, the snowflakes in his golden hair… it made his heart beat faster.

Just as Kyoya had his lead, Tamaki ran up and hugged him. At that moment, the cold didn’t exist. No one else existed. Only them, just two people who love each other. And for a second, they hadn’t had struggles before this and never will. All they had to do was hold each other close to keep warm. With the life they lead together, there’s not much they could rely on. At any point, someone could get hurt, or they could lose their income and get evicted. Kyoya, as someone used to bad things happening to him, was fully prepared for that, since he finally found happiness. 

Tamaki stepped back and kicked snow at Kyoya before darting back inside. Thankfully, due to the height difference, it only hit his shins. The chase this time took ever so slightly longer, but he eventually caught up to him. Yes, it was in their living room, where Tamaki was curled up and warming his hands next to a lit candle. Kyoya closed the door behind him, took off his winter gear, and sat down next to him. He placed his hand against the side of Tamaki’s upper arms. “Caught ‘ya,” he said with a sort of sweetness that very few others had ever seen. Tamaki laughed and kissed him.

Soon afterwards, Suoh caved and let Kyoya under the blanket. It was quite small and a bit scratchy, but hey, it was an excuse for them to be extra, extra close together. Tamaki nudged his head against Kyoya’s neck as Kyoya wrapped his arms around his waist. The temperature had risen to the point where a harsh rain tapped against the windows. Thunder crashed, and Tamaki flung his arms across Kyoya’s shoulders with, “Motherfucker!,” leaving his mouth. Tamaki blushed red. “Hey, sorry for dragging you out in the cold. I had fun though.”

Kyoya shook his head and slightly smiled. “I had fun too, babe. I wish it could go on forever,” he replied. Tamaki looked up, making eye contact. “You make me really, really happy Kyoya,” he mumbled. Kyoya held Suoh’s face. “You make me happy too. Hell, you make me more than happy. You’re my everything.” Suoh shook his head. “If that was true, I’d be bad things in your life too, right? I didn’t know you hated me so much,” he laughed, allowing his head to rest in the palm of Kyoya’s hand. “Fine, then. You’re all of my good things.” Suoh shook his head, satisfied.

Tamaki switched his head to resting upon Kyoya’s chest, the rhythm of his relaxed heartbeat drowning out the rush of the scary outside. Kyoya placed his hand upon Suoh’s head and began stroking his hair. As if she had a sixth sense for head pats, their cat trotted over, plopping on the couch against Kyoya’s leg. Since Tamaki’s not heartless, he obviously scratched her ears. Rain drizzled and the cat purred. Within these walls, no one could stop them from being who they are. They were completely safe. Here, there were only good things.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more little one-shots of them planned if this one does well.


End file.
